Don’t Hide From Reality One Love Part 2
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn’t want to tell his profession to anyone. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't Hide From Reality; One Love Part 2_**

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? **_

**Okay guys… dirtbagroyalty is back! Mwahahahaha! I hope you wouldn't get mad at me for the lame ending of One Love. I'm so sorry. I really couldn't think of a proper ending since I was so upset when Alice academy ended. Nothing happened between Mikan and Natsume… wah! But I laughed my socks off. Anyway, the story happened after nine years. More on Natsume's POV. Sorry kung walang kissing scenes. **

**i. **

I was driving down the street to see Mikan. I've been away for two weeks. I couldn't tell her what I was up too. I just told her that I'll go on a business trip and that I'll be gone for a week or two. She's living with Youichi now. And I live with Ruka. It was his dream, you see. I'm working hard so that I'll have enough money when Mikan and I get married. Ha! I was planning to propose to her sooner or later. I've got everything ready. But every time I try to tell her, my job is stopping me. They always send me on a 'business' trip. So now, I brought my proposal ring, a huge teddy bear, fluff puffs and her favorite flowers, tulips, just so I propose to her with no interruptions. Hold on! Youichi! He's there. But maybe he'll just be with his next-door neighbor.

Mikan had became a pre-school teacher over the years. Before, she used to flunk in our subjects but then, she studied hard and became better over the years. And the auntie of the kid she's teaching is Youichi's type. The girl was a lot like Mikan. She always smiles, just like Mikan. A 19 year-old version of Mikan .Well, Youichi had became like me. A 20 year-old me! He always teases the girl! Maybe their love story would be like ours.

Knock knock

"Coming!" a voice answered. It was her alright. When she opened the door, I couldn't help but admire her. Her hair was worn down, she was on pink starry pajamas with a pink starry hair band and her attire would never be complete without her lovely smile.

"Hi!" she said. "Mm." was my reply. Then I handed her the things I brought for her. Well, except the proposal ring.

"Are all these for me?" she asked. What an idiot. Would I shove it in her hands if it wasn't for her?

"No." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh. I thought it was for me." She replied looking down on the objects that I gave her. What an idiot. I decided to tell her the truth now. It might lead somewhere.

"No. I was just kidding. It was for you. Who else?" I replied. Silence passed us. I decided to break it.

"Aren't you gonna let me enter?" I asked for the cold November breeze was making me freeze.

"Oh, sorry. Come in!" she said while she opened the door more. A lot has changed in her house. Just in two weeks! I just stood in a corner until she asked me to sit down. So I sat down on the middle of the cream-colored sofa.

"Do you want to watch the T.V.?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"Would you want to eat?" she asked while sitting on the cream colored-lounge chair.

"No." I replied looking/staring at her. By now, I could see that she's starting to get annoyed.

"Then what do you want to do?" she asked. I went to the corner of the sofa, near to where she sits and stared at her. Then I moved my face closer to hers. By now, she turned pink. Now is the good time to propose.

"Mikan. I really wanted to do this for a long time now." I said as I moved my face closer to her. She moved her face back wards. I knew that she's feeling awkward. Then I reached for the ring.

"Would you-" but before I could continue, Youichi and the girl stormed in. "I'm ho-" but then, his eyes grew big.

"Natsume!" he said. He stopped calling us mother and father when he matured. Well, I asked him.

_**-flashback… five years ago-**_

_When he was fifteen and we were twenty, it was getting awkward. I said. "Youichi, is it alright if you stop calling us mother and father? It's a bit embarrassing for your age." _

"_Yes. I understand. I thought about that too. But then, what would I call you?" he replied._

"_Natsume. And call polka, Mikan or polka or strawberries or any names." I replied._

"_Okay Natsume." Youichi replied. Then he smirked._

_**-end of flashback-**_

"What are you two doing?" he said emotionlessly he said while his eyes returned to normal. Mikan, realizing our position, moved backwards. I wonder why?

"Umm… nothing. Anyway, where have you been?" Mikan said trying hard to change the subject. I went back to my normal position. Then I realized that I missed a chance to tell her again. How the gods hate me. Then I saw someone, particularly, a blonde-haired girl, which is in a half pony, with sea-green eyes, hiding behind Youichi.

"You have a visitor don't cha Youichi?" I asked him for he was still on the porch with his hands on the open door.

"Yeah." He said while the girl followed behind him. I could tell from her actions that she was very confident to enter.

"Come in!" Mikan said standing up from the couch to welcome the girl.

"Oh yeah. Natsume. This is Miyu Tujimoto." Mikan said while pointing at the girl. Well, she really is like Mikan. I never had a chance to be introduced to her. I only observed her for awhile, when they first moved in.

"Hmph." I said in reply. But then, she gave me a smile as a reply. Just like Mikan did. After a while, we ate dinner, I didn't eat much. Everybody seems to be having a good time. Youichi teases Miyu just like I tease Mikan. And Miyu would get annoyed just like Mikan would react to my teases. Finally, it looks like Youichi had found his very own polka dotted panty girl. But he said it wasn't polka dots. He said he also saw her panties and it was cherries.

After Miyu left, Youichi went up to his room.

"Are you going to sleep here?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe."

"Could you sleep here? I need help. I need to return the kids' quiz paper by tomorrow. Don't worry, the guest's room is ready." Mikan said with puppy eyes. I mean, who couldn't resist them?

"Whatever." I said meaning 'yes'.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed then she hugged my waist.

"Let's get to work. To my room we go!" she said while dragging me upstairs. Then I decided to tell her there on her room. We were checking those quiz papers. There was a lot. I expected that anyway. She's teaching 3 rooms. Then she decided to take a break. She went down to the kitchen to get something to munch. I glanced at the wall clock. It was already 10:15 (a/n: actual time from my laptop. Hehe. You don't care right? If you do, I'm telling you, you shouldn't.). When she came back, she was holding a tray with a lot of biscuits two empty glasses and a box of milk. Was that some kind of a midnight snack?

"Let's eat!" she said while pouring milk on the glasses.

"Polka…" I said in a serious voice.

"Yes?" she said while munching on the cookie. Then there was some particle of the cookies at the corner of her mouth. I wiped it. I reached for the engagement ring and put it in front of her face. After that, I said my piece.

"Would you marry me?" I could see that she's gutted. She blushed really hard. After a minuet of silence, she started to stammer. "I I-I d-d-do." She said and tears were flowing from her eyes. Maybe those were tears of joy. Then she hugged me.

I fell asleep in her room that night. She asked me to just stay there even just after she fell asleep. But unfortunately, when I sat on her very own lounge chair, I fell asleep too.

**-end of chapter-**

**Did you like it? Tell me! Comments, suggestions, hatred, corrections, anger, reviews and you are welcome!**

**-dirtbagroyalty- **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Hide From Reality One Love Part 2**_

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? **_

**Okay, here's another chapter. My imagination is running low. Natsume's POV**

**Last time:**

"Would you marry me?" I could see that she's gutted. She blushed really hard. After a minuet of silence, she started to stammer. "I I-I d-d-do." She said and tears were flowing from her eyes. Maybe those were tears of joy. Then she hugged me.

I fell asleep in her room that night. She asked me to just stay there even just after she fell asleep. But unfortunately, when I sat on her very own lounge chair, I fell asleep too.

**ii. **

"Good morning, Natsume!" a girl exclaimed. When my vision was clear, I saw it was Mikan. With unusual cheeriness. I wonder, is it because of what happened last night? When I stood up, my back hurts. I hope she didn't notice it.

"Natsume, are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

Too late, she noticed.

"Yeah." I replied. But the truth is I'm not. My back hurts so much.

"No, you're not. Does your back hurt? You have a very bad posture today." She insisted. Fine, I'll ask a massage from her. Just to make her pay back. And besides, it's still early. It wouldn't take long.

"Fine. It hurts. Why? Would you do something to ease the pain?" I asked hoping that she would say something like "I would do anything." Or "Do you want a back rub?". Knowing her, her line would be something like that.

"Here, lie down on my bed first. I'll just go the bathroom after that, I'll give you a back massage." She said while walking away.

"Hmph. Whatever." I replied after that, she closed the door behind her. After 5 minuets or so, she came back with a wet hair. I bet she took a bath while in the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, you should take a bath first before I give you a massage." She said then I stood up and walk out. Well, I was about to take a bath, I remembered that I don't have extra clothes. I heard someone chasing after me.

"Natsume! Wait! I forgot…" Mikan said while pulling my arm.

"Here, it's a gift for Youichi. A set of clothes that was too big for him. I hope it fits you. He said if you like it, it's yours." After saying that, she shoved the clothes to my hand and pushed me towards the bathroom. After I take a bath, Mikan was calling me towards the guest room.

"Natsume! Here on the guest room." Mikan screamed. What a noisy girl. When I entered, she has that cheery smile on her face.

"What is it little girl?"

"Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore. I called you for your back rub, remember? Now sit down here!" she said while patting the space in front of her. Well, I sat down then she started massaging my back.

"You're still a little girl to me." I said teasingly after a while.

"Hey! Stop it! And what made you say that?" she asked.

"Who in their mid 20's would wear a very pink and starry pajamas with a matching fluffy starry pink hair band huh?" I asked teasingly.

"Who wouldn't? And besides, it's cute!" she said. Mikan wears pajamas even if it's morning. She has these sets of pajamas that matches her hair bands. Good thing she only wear those silly head bands of hers in her house.

"Yeah! Whatever." Shot I.

"I got it! I'm gonna give you a pajama's like these! Only instead of pink, I'll give you blue with a matching blue star earrings!" Mikan said.

"I'm gonna kill you if you do that." I said. I really don't wanna wear a silly pajama. It's embarrassing!

"It's decided. Okay. Here we go. Done! You feeling better Natsume?" she asked, I turned to look at her smiling. Finally I got an idea on what I should do for her today.

"Do you want a ride to the kindergarten?" I asked.

"That would be great. Are you gonna give me a ride?"

"Yeah." Duh… she really is an idiot.

"Hold on. I'll just dress up." She said then she ran out of the room. I grabbed the key of my car and waited for her on the porch. After that, I gave her a lift to the day care.

"See you!" she said as she went down the car.

"Tch. Whatever" I said. When she walked away, I drove back home.

**Did you like it? Tell me how you feel about it. Reviews, comments, suggestions, hatred, anger, and you are welcome!**

**-dirtbagroyalty- **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't Hide From Reality One Love Part 2**_

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? **_

**Last time:**

"Do you want a ride to the kindergarten?" I asked.

"That would be great. Are you gonna give me a ride?"

"Yeah." Duh… she really is an idiot.

"Hold on. I'll just dress up." She said then she ran out of the room. I grabbed the key of my car and waited for her on the porch. After that, I gave her a lift to the day care.

"See you!" she said as she went down the car.

"Tch. Whatever" I said. When she walked away, I drove back home.

**Okay… 3rd chapter. And imagination is really low. Sigh. School is so near. Anyways, do you want to be pen pals? E me okay… Mmwahahahaha! Natsume's POV… haha**

**iii.**

Ruka was not there when I reached home. Where could he possibly be? Maybe he's with Imai. Imai had been a very successful inventor. She and her husband, Yuu (a/n: yeah… this is a hotaruxyuu fan fic. Is it hard to imagine?) have a very successful life. Ruka requests some of his vet stuffs from them. Who wouldn't?

After that, I've got nothing else to do so I decided to go to the mall to buy some comics. I still like them even if it's a bit childish. Well, it's better than reading all those porn stuffs. Yuck!

After I went to the mall, I decided to pick Mikan up and just maybe, we could have dinner outside. When I reached the kindergarten, I noticed that I was a bit early. So I walked around the grounds and spotted a very shady tree. Then I read my comic. I was disturbed when I heard the break of a car pulled. And after another minuet, another car arrived. Moments later, I saw Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka walking towards the building, I caught Ruka's attention when I stood up from the tree. Then the bell rang. I walked towards the building and also towards them. When Yuu saw me, he greeted me with that approaching smile.

"Hi Natsume! How are you?"

"Hmph. I'm fine." I said in that grouchy tone and we walked towards Mikan's room. When we reached there, Mikan was so excited to see Imai. She ran out of the classroom and ran towards Imai.

"HHHOOOOOOOTTTTAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUU!" she screamed while running towards Imai with arms stretched.

Baka baka baka

Then a loud explosion came. Mikan was hit by the famous baka gun and was hit towards the wall.

"Ouch." Mikan said as she rubbed the back of her head. Then laughter could be heard from her students.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Yuu said as he offered a hand. Mikan grabbed it then stood up. Then, she noticed Ruka.

"Ruka!" she said as she ran towards him and hug his arm.

"Hi Mikan!" said a blushing Ruka. He still likes Mikan even though she's mine. Hey! How come I didn't get a greeting?

"Natsume!" she said while running towards me with arms stretched. When she was 3 inches closer, I moved a little to the side, meaning, she missed. Which cause her to fall face flat on the floor.

"Wah!" but then, a parent arrived. "You're Ms. Sakura right? I'm here to pick up my son."

"Hold on ma'am…" she then ran towards the classroom and came out with a kid. Soon after that, parents arrive to pick up their kids. When all the kids had gone, we decided to go on a dinner. Ruka alone on his car, Yuu and Imai on theirs and Mikan and I on my car.

After that tiring night, I gave Mikan a lift to her house. When we reached their road, Youichi was outside and was arguing with Miyu. They were really like us. I could hear them

"What did you say?" Miyu asked as she balled her fist.

"I said you're ugly. Any problems with that cherry?" Youichi said as he turned his back and started to walk away.

The scene made me smirk. Somehow, Mikan noticed.

"Are you smirking at them? You know, they're always like that. Youichi had grown up just like you." Mikan said as she giggled. "They're so much like us you know." She added.

"Hmph… they should be unique." I replied.

"Well, it's nice to know that we're not the only one." Mikan said. After a moment of silence, Mikan broke it.

"Thanks for the lift. I'll see you around." She said while pushing the door open. Before she totally get out of the car, I grabbed her by the wrist. Which made her go back inside the car.

"Do you think I'll let you get away that easy?" I said as I pulled my face closer to hers. Every time I move my face forward, she moves her face backward.

"N-n-natsume…?" she said nervously.

And with a quick flick of the wrist, our lips touched. I was enjoying every moment of it. Mikan was very shocked. After all, it was her first time. She quickly pulled back as soon as she realized what happened. Now she was as red as a cherry.

"I'll see you 'round." She said as ran out of the car. I don't know what happened to her. Maybe she's embarrassed. Or did she enjoy it secretly.

**Mikan's POV**

I ran as fast as I can to my room. After I shut my door, I don't know what to do. I sat on my bed, after a while, I stood up and walk around. Then I remembered that moment, I could feel my blood rise up to my face. Then here comes this tingly feeling. After that, I screeched without reasons.

**Natsume's POV**

I was about to drive away when I heard Mikan screech. Why is she screeching? Maybe she liked it. Anyway, she's a noisy girl.

**So… how was that?** **For me, it was lame. I'm really running low on ideas. Please suggest on what will happen next. I won't be updating for a while, you see, school days are coming and I really prioritize my studies more. Don't want my grade to become lower than 85! And besides, I'll try to improve on my grammar more. Yehey! Grade 7 here I come! Mwahahahahha. I'm graduating! Mwahahahahaha. Anyway, please read and review.**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**

**Add me on friendster… Mwahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Don't Hide From Reality; One Love Part 2_**

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? **_

**Last time:**

**Natsume's POV**

I was about to drive away when I heard Mikan screech. Why is she screeching? Maybe she liked it. After all, it was her first time. Anyway, she's a noisy girl.

**I really don't have an idea on how to put my ideas together. Thanks for your reviews too. Sorry if the grammar is crappy. This time, it's more on Mikan's POV.**

**iv.**

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept on thinking about my first kiss. My mind is set on him. I really couldn't get it off him after that. He didn't show up the next day/ yesterday. My thoughts are random now.

Where is he?

Is he hungry?

Did he eat already.

Maybe he's at work.

What is his job?

How come he doesn't want me to know?

Was that his first kiss to?

What did he think about it?

Does he think these things too?

Does he think I think the same things too?

Does he ever think of me?

My thoughts were disturbed from a knock on my door.

"coming." I said to the person. Maybe it's Natsume. I opened the door with a very cheery smile but then, disappointment somehow showed up. But then, I smiled an ordinary smile. It was Ruka after all.

"Hello. Come in!" I said leading him to the sofa.

"Hello. I'm sorry Mikan, did I disappoint you? Maybe you were thinking it was Natsume." He said as he sat down in the middle of the sofa.

"No no no no no! yeah, sure I was thinking about him but I was not expecting him." I lied.

"Well then, okay." Ruka said. I sensed that he was trying to let go of the topic. I decided to break the moment of awkward silence.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, is it bad to see you?" Ruka asked. "If you want I could leave now." Ruka said sweetly as he stood up. I grabbed the corner of his coat.

"No no no no no! I mean-" I was cut off. "No. Just kidding. I just visited you. I've got nothing to do today you see." He said as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Do you want to watch the television?" I asked.

"Er… no. I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to eat?" I asked again

"Um… I'm sorry, I just ate on my way here." He said in a very nice way.

"Oh, okay. So, what do you want to do?" I asked in a very nice way as possible.

"Um… do you want to go to the mall?"

"Well… why not? I'll just get ready." I said as I ran to my room to change my clothes. I quickly pulled on my skirt which is made of denim and has some stars in. I pulled on a pink Sabrina. (a/n: Sabrina is the shirt made of a very thin cloth and designed with ruffles. Usually it's in a off-shoulder style. And Mikan is wearing the off shoulder type. BTW, Mikan wears shorts/cyclings now.) I pulled on my pink flats and then, I pulled on my pink but not fluffy starry hair band. I grabbed my glittery denim hand bag and ran down stairs to greet Ruka.

"Wow, Mikan! You look fab." He said. I blushed when he said that. Well, who wouldn't be flattered when someone said that you look fab?

"Thanks."

"Let's go!" he said as he escorted me to his car. I wonder how he could afford an Altis. Well, Natsume's car is Accord. Where do they get their riches? I don't have a car! I don't even know how to drive. But then, my thought's were disturbed when someone opened the passenger seat's door for me.

"Here Mikan." Ruka said as he opened the door.

"Uh… thanks." I said as I hopped in then we drove to the mall.

"Mikan…" Ruka said.

"Yes?"

"How come you're not wearing any make-ups? Other girls wear make-ups. Even if it's just lip gloss or balm." He asked. Why would he ask it anyway?

"I don't really see the use. And besides, it's bad for your skin." I said giving him a confused look.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, what happened to your rabbit?" I asked. The rabbit that he carried around when we were still kids gave birth. And now, he have the grand children.

"Oh, they're still there. Well, the granny died." He said there was silence. And it's an awkward one.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh, you don't have too. It's alright." He said. Then another awkward silence fell. Then I remembered Natsume. Then, I remembered a question to ask Ruka.

"Hey Ruka. Do you know what Natsume's job is? He doesn't like to tell me. Did he tell you?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually, I figured it by myself. He knows it now anyway."

"What is it? Could you tell me?"

"Maybe he should be the one to tell you." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. I could feel that he likes to let go of the topic.

"Okay here we are." He said after he parked his car.

When we arrived in the mall, I remembered to buy Natsume the pajamas. I asked Ruka to go with me in the department store. Well, it's more like I dragged him.

"What are we doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I'm going to buy Natsume some pajamas. Do you want one too?" I said as I examine the pajamas on Ruka. I figured that he might have the same size with Natsume. After that, I went to the cashier to purchase the pajamas. A starry blue ones for Natsume and a blue with bunny prints for Ruka. He said he liked it.

"Here. Take it as a gift." I said as I handed him the paper bag.

"Thanks. After that, we ate then have a look around then drove back home. Ruka told me a very funny joke. I was looking at him while I'm laughing my socks off then I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" said the guy. My eyes widened when I saw that the guy I bumped was Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I walked towards him.

"None of your business. And besides, I should ask you the same question. What are you doing here with Ruka?" he asked as he look away.

"Well, we were bonding. We rarely see each other!" I explained.

"Okay. I'll see you around." He said as he walked away.

"What happened to him?" Ruka asked.

"Dunno. Why is he always grumpy?"

**Did you like it? Tell me. Comments, suggestions, hatred, corrections, and you are welcome! School really sucks.**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't Hide From Reality; One Love Part 2**_

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? **_

**Last time:**

Ruka told me a very funny joke. I was looking at him while I'm laughing my socks off then I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" said the guy. My eyes widened when I saw that the guy I bumped was Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I walked towards him.

"None of your business. And besides, I should ask you the same question. What are you doing here with Ruka?" he asked as he look away.

"Well, we were bonding. We rarely see each other!" I explained.

"Okay. I'll see you around." He said as he walked away.

"What happened to him?" Ruka asked.

"Dunno. Why is he always grumpy?"

**I'm really running low on ideas. Please help me. Anyway, still more on Mikan's POV**

**v.**

Ruka gave me a lift back to my house that night. I can't help but think about what Natsume did. The next noon, I took a nap. But my nap was disturbed by a knock on my bed room door.

"Ugly. Someone wants to talk to you." It was Youichi.

"Huh?" I said curiously. My mind is still unconscious.

"You've got a visitor. It's Natsume." Miyu said. Oh, Miyu's here. Anyway, she's always here. She's like a family. Youichi always shoos her away. But I like her.

Upon hearing Natsume's name, I leapt from my bed and slipped on my slippers. I hurriedly brushed my hair and ate an breath freshener then I quickly ran downstairs. When I was already at the foot of the stairs, Natsume looked at me. I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi!" I said as I sat on the lounge chair.

"Hmph." He replied.

"How are you?" I asked in a very sweet manner.

"Fine." He said emotionlessly

"Do you want to watch?"

"No"

"Do you like to eat something?"

"No"

"What do you like to do?" I said as my temper is rising. I don't know why but he always make me do that. Maybe it's because he doesn't like to do anything.

"Nothing" That did it.

"Argh! That does it! Why did you come here?" I said as I stood up from the chair and sat on the sofa with him.

"nothing"

"Alright mister! Let's go outside and settle it." I said as I dragged him to the hometown's park.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" he asked in a very pissed-off tone.

"Because you don't wanna do anything. Don't wanna watch t.v. ,eat or do anything at all!" I said as I sat down on a cherry blossom tree.

"Fine. I'll tell you why I came to your house. I need to tell you something." Natsume said as he sat down by my side. It made me shiver so I hugged my knees.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need to cool off." He said. Huh? What's cool off? I don't understand. I really don't.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look Mikan. I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me too." He said as he grabbed both my shoulder.

"I really don't understand." I said as looked straight into his ruby eyes.

"We need to break-up." He said. This shocked me and I feel that my eyes are starting to get hot.

"Why?" I asked him while trying my best not to cry.

"Because, it's what's good for you." He said.

"What's good for me? That's all?" I asked and my tears are now falling.

"Yes."

"I know there is another more reason. Tell me."

"Fine. It's because my loved ones are on danger. Because of my stupid job." He said as he looked away and made a distance between us. It was because of his job? What's his job anyway?

"What's your job anyway? You never told me!" I said furiously as I moved closer to him.

"Do you want to know? Fine I'll tell you. I still work for the academy. I'm an underworld agent." He said looking straight to my eyes. He moved his face closer to mine.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I said while looking away and calming down.

"Listen. It's a rule. No one but me and the academy should know. But I told you and Ruka knew by himself. As many ways as possible, keep it a secret." He said while walking away.

"Then what does breaking up with me have to do with it?" I said as I ran in front of him.

"They're gonna kill you. All of my loved ones. He said as he pushed me a side. That's it. I couldn't hide my emotions anymore.

"Then why did you make me hope that we could be together?" I said. My knees became wobbly. Then I fell down on my knees. And I was still crying.

"I really didn't know it during that time." He explained.

"Then here is your stupid engagement ring!" I said as I threw him the ring he gave me after that, I ran back to my house. I might not be going to work tomorrow. Then I cried my heart out all night. I tried torturing the bear that he gave me but it made me feel more upset. I was thinking that hating him is the solution to forget him. But I really love him too much that I couldn't hate him. Now I figured that only new love could mend a broken heart.

4 months later, Ruka moved in with us. Well, I asked him to live with us since I knew that he felt lonely without 'him'.

"Thanks Mikan for letting me move in." he said while moving his things upstairs. I gave him two rooms. One for a bed room and another one for his animals. Anyway, we still have two guest room.

"No prob. And I also need someone to talk too. Youichi is always hanging around with Miyu."

"Miyu?" he asked. "Who's Miyu?" he added.

"Oh… haven't you met her?" then as if on cue, we saw a Youichi running away and behind her is Miyu.

"Come back here, idiot! We're not finished yet!" exclaimed a furious Miyu.

"No way." Youichi said emotionless while jugging past Ruka and I. Behind him is a running Miyu.

"So… that's Miyu?" he asked while sweat dropping.

"Uh… yeah…" I said as I sweat dropped too.

"Just like you two." He whispered.

"What was that?" I asked in the most nice way as possible. Was he referring to Natsume and I? I really want him to repeat what he said.

"Oh… nothing." He replied. He really want to let go of the topic. So I just shrugged.

"Anyway, let me help you with that."

"Sure."

**So… how was that? Did you like it? Darn school is hard. Anyways, please read and review.**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't Hide From Reality; One Love Part 2**_

**_Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? And what will happen if he did so?_**

**Last time:**

"Just like you two." He whispered.

"What was that?" I asked in the most nice way as possible. Was he referring to Natsume and I? I really want him to repeat what he said.

"Oh… nothing." He replied. He really want to let go of the topic. So I just shrugged.

"Anyway, let me help you with that."

"Sure."

**WAH! The story doesn't make sense anymore. Anyways, more on Ruka's POV now…**

**p.s. read closely the lyrics of the song. Please interpret it for Mikan. Really important.**

**p.p.s. please support red hot chili peppers. I'm a great big fan of them! **

**p.p.p.s. the song is a slow one but with gut-busting adlibs!**

**vi.**

We sat on the couch on the sofa. It's strange that we don't sit together. I mean, she's always on the other end of the sofa. I think she wants to keep distance. I wonder why.

"Mikan?" I called her. But it seems like she didn't hear me. I mean she really id like that, but this time, she seems to be in deep thoughts. She had been like that since Natsume broke up with her.

"Mikan?" I called again.

"Huh?" she said as she looked at me.

"I called you a couple times. Is there something wrong?"

"No… nothing."

"Okay." I said trying hard to let go of the topic. Silence passed us… well, until I decided to turn on the radio. Well, Mikan said that I could do everything I can there because it's my house too already. When I turned on the radio, there was this song titled 'This Velvet Glove' by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

_Close to my skin  
I'm falling in  
Someone who's been_

Sittin' by the phone  
I'm a left alone  
In another zone

John says to live above hell  
My will is well

No one is waiting   
For me to fail  
My will could sail yeah

It's such a waste to be wasted  
In the first place  
I want to taste the taste of  
Being face to face with common grace  
To meditate on the warmest dream  
And when I walk alone I listen  
To our secret theme

Your solar eyes are like  
Nothing I have ever seen  
Somebody close  
That can see right through  
I'd take a fall and you know  
That I'd do anything  
I will for you  


When I glanced at Mikan, she was staring at the radio with teary eyes. I wonder why. Then again, I listened closely to the lyrics of the song.

_Sailin' for the sun  
'Cause There is one  
Knows where I'm from_

I care for you  
I really do I really do

Come closer now  
So you can lie  
Right by my side

Sit alone in the sun  
I wrote a letter to you  
Getting over myself

Your solar eyes are like  
Nothing I have ever seen  
Somebody close  
That can see right through  
I'd take a fall and you know  
That I'd do anything  
I will for you  


And now, she looked down. Then again, I listened at the song.

_Close to my skin  
Someone who's been  
I'm a falling in_

Disasters are  
Just another star  
Falling in my yard

John says to live above hell  
My will is well

Long to be with  
Someone to tell  
I love your smell

Then the song ended. Mikan ran back to her room. Crying. I really hate to see her like that. After all, I still love her. But I told her I've moved on and 'pretended' to court another girl. After awhile, she asked me how it turned out with the girl. Then I told her that I don't like the girl anymore. She believed it anyway.

I ran to her room to check if she was alright.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" I asked while I knocked on her door.

"Yeah… I just need to do something." She said in a shaky voice.

"Mikan…" I said in a worried tone.

"Do you want to go in?" she asked. Maybe she heard me calling her name.

"Sure."

Then she opened the door with forced smile. But she still have those red teary eyes.

"Do you want to help me with the quiz papers? I need them tomorrow and I haven't done a single one yet." She said as she handed me a pile of pad papers and a red pen.

I walked to her room then asked her "Where should I sit?"

"Here, on the extra chair. Let's share the study table!" she said as she sat on a computer chair. Then I pulled the lounge chair towards the table and sat there.

Our faces were only inches apart. She had that forced smile on her face. But what I wanted was the real one. That heart-warming smile that made me fall head over heels with her.

"Mikan" I said

"Yes?" she said as she looked at me. Now we are nose to nose. Darn! I could feel myself blushing.

"Tell me what happened? Why did you cry when you heard that song?" I asked her. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I want to know… actually, I do want to know but I need to know because I need to comfort her. Because I love her. Because I care for her. But I couldn't tell her that I still love her.

Then she looked away with those sad eyes.

"Well, to tell you the truth, that song, it reminded me with Natsu-me." She said as she slowed down when she said Natsume.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said looking straight into her eyes.

"No, I really need someone to talk to." She said with an upset look.

"Don't worry. You can talk to me. If need me, you could go to me." I said with that assuring smile that I only gave Natsume.

"Thanks Ruka. You're the greatest best friend ever!" she said as she hugged me. I really could feel that my face turning very red. I was glad that I'm here for her. To help her. To guide her. And best of all, to love her.

I'm happy even though she said that were only best friends. Being close to her is enough. Don't worry Mikan, I wont harm you. Neither hurt you. I could be you crying shoulder and I'll wait for you forever.

**How was that? Isn't that so cheesy that it became corny? Sigh… I don't know what will happen next. And im so sorry that I just updated my story after almost a year. It's summer again… how time flies. **

**-dirtbagroyalty-**

**p.s. read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Don't Hide From Reality; One Love Part 2**_

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? And what will happen if he did so?**_

**Last time:**

"Don't worry. You can talk to me. If need me, you could go to me." I said with that assuring smile that I only gave Natsume.

"Thanks Ruka. You're the greatest best friend ever!" she said as she hugged me. I really could feel that my face turning very red. I was glad that I'm here for her. To help her. To guide her. And best of all, to love her.

I'm happy even though she said that were only best friends. Being close to her is enough. Don't worry Mikan, I wont harm you. Neither hurt you. I could be you crying shoulder and I'll wait for you forever.

**Tell me, does it make sense? No right… something will happen to Mikan in this chapter. What would it be? **

**vii.**

**Mikan's POV**

Ruka gave me a lift to the kindergarten. It's a very rainy Friday today. When classes were over, I didn't call for Ruka. Yeah… Ruka got himself an office downtown.

It's a free night tonight! Might as well visit Ruka in his clinic.

I knocked on his clinic.

Knock knock knock

Then the door opened. It revealed a smiling Ruka.

"Hi Mikan!" said he while he opened the door more. Signaling me to enter. This was the first time I went to see his clinic. And it's pretty huge and beautiful! Whoa. I wonder where he gets his money.

"Nice place you got here, Ruka." I said.

"Yeah. I really wanted a big one to fit the animals in." he said as he fed a black Labrador.

After a while, I sat on a couch. I was getting pretty bored. I glanced at the wall clock. It was already 4:50 pm. What time will he be going?

"Hey Mikan, let's go. It's almost 5 anyway." Said he while standing up.

"What? Where are we going?" I replied while standing up then I walked towards him.

"Home, why wou-?" he was cut off because I suddenly fell to the ground. I don't know why but my stomach really ached so bad but I don't feel like going to the toilet. My stomach has been acting like that since last month… dunno why but this is the first time that it ached so bad.

"Hey Mikan, are you alright?" said he while assisting me to stand up.

"To tell you the truth, no. My stomach aches but I don't feel like going to the washroom." I replied.

"Let's go to the hospital."

On the way to the hospital, my stomach really aches so bad. I wonder why. But it gets worse by the minute. When Ruka said my situation, the doctor examined me. After an hour or two, he went outside. I dunno. Maybe to talk to Ruka.

**Ruka's POV**

After an hour or two, the doctor went outside. I ran towards him.

"How was she doctor?" I asked. Then he gave me THAT disappointed look.

"Not good. But not yet bad." Said he. "She has this unnamed disease."

"Huh?" I replied. Unnamed? Is that even possible?

"Yes. And it's very hard to cure. You see, the cause of this is that your intestines, ah how would I explain this? Okay, you're intestines, stick together. That's why she has that stomach ache. And it will happen very often now." Said the doctor. I could really see that he's having a hard time explaining the disease.

"How would you cure it?"

"Well, you need to drink laxatives and antacids." Said he. I don't know what the hell he's talking about. What on earth are laxatives and antacids?

"What are these antacids and laxatives?" I asked.

"They could be bought in a form of drinks. There such thing called Pennyroyal Tea. Buy it in a drug store. But I must tell you, it's very rare. For your girlfriend's disease is a rear one too. Anyway. I got to go." Said he while walking away.

It's a rare disease. It's hard to find my girlfriend's antibiotics. Wait! Did he say girlfriend? Oh no, I could feel myself blushing now. I really wish that she is my girlfriend. But now, my problem is how would I tell her. And where could I find this Pennyroyal Tea?

I ran to the nurse to ask the bill. I paid for it. I got a hell lot of a money now. And I'm willing to spend it all for Mikan.

As I walked towards where she's sitting, I could see her agony. Then she tried to stand up towards me while clutching her stomach.

"What did he say?" When she said this, I looked away. How would I tell her?

"He said you have this very rare disease." I said as I looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh." She said as she looked at me. Then again, she fell on the ground.

"Hey!" I said as I helped her get up.

"This is getting worse Ruka. Help me!" she said. It's so painful to see her in agony.

"Okay. We need to go to the nearest drug store." I said as I gave her a piggy back ride.

"Thanks Ruka. You're a very great friend." She said.

Then I drove back to our house and gave her to Youichi.

"What happened to her?" he asked calmly. I placed her to her bed and laid her down. She was still clutching her stomach in pain.

A girl suddenly went in front of her and knelt down beside her.

"Ms. Mikan, are you alright?" Miyu asked as she held Mikan's free hand.

"She's… no time to explain. Take care of her first. I'll be back as quick as I can." I said as I ran down my car.

**Youichi's POV**

When Ruka went out, Mikan was getting from worse to worst. I wonder what happened. Then she started to crumble. Heck, I don't know what to do in this kind of situation. But I know that my face still looks calm and emotionless outside. I really like to mask my emotions just like Natsume. He's after all, my idol. Wait!

An idea came to my mind. NATSUME!

"Miyu, take care of her for a while. I'll just do something." I said as I went out of the room and towards mine.

Then I called Natsume.

"Mph." said he meaning hello.

"Natsume. Come here at my house. There is something and… we need you here."

"Hmph." Said he then he hang up.

I went to Mikan's room. Miyu told me that Mikan have this unnamed disease. It's about a stomach ache and the intestines.

After 30 minuets, a car came. I thought it was Ruka but it was Nastume. He knocked on the door then I opened it.

"What is it?" said he while walking in.

"Mikan. And a stomach ache." I said I went upstairs to Mikan's room.

"That's all?" Natsume said while going to the hallway.

"It's an unnamed disease. It has something to do with the intestines." I said.

When we reached Mikan's room, Mikan's face was indescribable.

**Mikan's POV**

When he showed up in my door. I don't know what to feel. Stomach hurts badly, and heart is aching more than my stomach. After 5 months of not hearing any news from him, he'll suddenly show up. I saw him drag a chair towards my bed.

"What have you done now little girl?" he said looking to my eyes. I was now drowning in his eyes. I could feel that I was about to cry.

I was about to answer him when Ruka burst in and panting. This made me stand from where I was lying.

"Ruka?" I said while still clutching my stomach.

"Here. Drink this." He said while handing me a cup full of… tea?

"Tea?" I said. Then I drank it.

"Cherry?" I asked.

"Yes. The doctor said that it could help. It was called Pennyroyal Tea. That's your antibiotic." He said while sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Huh?"

"Need to mix it in hot water. It's a pack you see. There's one, the laxatives and the other one is antacids." Said he. While raising two packets. The other one is red and the other is white.

Then after that, I drank the rest of the cup. After awhile Ruka asked me "How are you feeling?"

"Better!" I said being the normal me. Well, I really felt better.

"Glad your better." He said giving me a smile. Suddenly, Natsume walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked before he open the door.

"None of your business little girl." He said while walking away then he stopped again.

"I think I should go now too." Miyu said then she ran out of the room.

"I'll be in my room" Youichi said while walking away.

"Yeah, Me too." Ruka said while walking away. He closed the door and leaving me and Natsume alone.

"Why are you like that huh, Natsume?" I said.

"Because it's me. It's my attitude and you can't change that. And if you did, it's not me." He said while walking away

"Why do you always make me cry?" I said in a shaky voice. Then after a while, there's no reply. Then he started walking away. I quickly hopped up of the bed and hugged his waist. My face was in the lower part of his back and I'm on my knees.

"Don't leave me!" I begged.

"Hmph. Get off me. You can't love me." Said he while he pushed me away which caused me to fall on the floor with my butt.

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowing you. You'll just break your heart."

"Can't you just let me love you now and deal with the broken heart later?" I said as I cried and I was still on the floor.

"No." he said and with that, he walked away. How ironic.

**Okay. The second to the last line was super sweet that it became corny right? I need feedbacks. Classes suck. Anyway, I got this classmate who really draws well and I asked her to draw Natsume and Ruka. Hope that she'll really draw it. Mwahahahahahahahaahhaahahahaha!**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**

**Ps. Mikan's sickness in the story is real. And Pennyroyal Tea is as real as the sickness. And it's true that it's unnamed. Something good will happen between Mikan and Ruka on the next chapter. Rejoice for the MikanxRuka fans! Mwahahaahahah.**

**Pps. I'm a very jolly person aren't I?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Don't Hide From Reality; One Love Part 2**_

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? And what will happen if he did so?**_

**Last time:**

"Why are you like that huh, Natsume?" I said.

"Because it's me. It's my attitude and you can't change that. And if you did, it's not me." He said while walking away

"Why do you always make me cry?" I said in a shaky voice. Then after a while, there's no reply. Then he started walking away. I quickly hopped up of the bed and hugged his waist. My face was in the lower part of his back and I'm on my knees.

"Don't leave me!" I begged.

"Hmph. Get off me. You can't love me." Said he while he pushed me away which caused me to fall on the floor with my butt.

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowing you. You'll just break your heart."

"Can't you just let me love you now and deal with the broken heart later?" I said as I cried and I was still on the floor.

"No." he said and with that, he walked away. Great...

**viii.**

**Mikan's POV**

Months have passed since I've known my sickness. And since that scene with Natsume. Natsume. I don't have any news of whatever happened to him. Is he alright? Is he hungry? Had he slept yet? Is he on a mission? Who is he with? Who is he thinking about? Is he thinking about me? Is he thinking about his feelings? Or mine? Or did he just think of his very own selfish self? Yeah… too many questions about him on my mind. Guess he's right. I always worry too much. Sigh.

I always find myself spacing out in front of the kids. Know why? Because of my sickness. I've been thinking about it too much lately. Ruka said that I shouldn't think of it because I'm going to get well soon. But how could I not think of it when it always hurts sooooo much? That tea must work or else I would kill the makers of it.

The bell rang already. Telling us that it's time to dismiss the kids. Anyway, they were all fetched by now. It's already 5 and the dismissal was 4. But what am I doing here in the classroom? Well… checking test papers. Today is THEIR last day. It's summer already. But as a teacher, we still need to finish their grades before we could go on a summer vacation. Then we need to come back a month before their school days. WAAAHHH!!! I miss being a kid. Oh… it's getting dark. The sun set early today. It's setting early now a days. I looked at the clock, it says 5:30. Time flies. Then I came back to checking test papers again. By now, It's getting dark. After a while, I looked at the clock. 6:22. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. But no one came in. Then there was a knock again.

"I said come in." It's really starting to scare me. I walked towards the door and "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" "AH!" oh… it was Ruka… I screamed which made him jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said while clutching my heart.

"I scared you? You're the ones who scared me!" he replied.

"Anyways… didn't you hear? I said come in?"

"Oh… really? Well, I was busy texting a er… costumer."

"Oh… what bring you here, by the way?" I ask as I held his wrist and pulled him to the classroom.

**Ruka's POV**

I felt myself blush when she held my wrist. He hands were er… soft and gentle. Weird. For a teacher, her hands should be rough because of the chalk but hers were different. Isn't it weird? Anyways, after a while she let go. Good. Because the fact that she touched me makes me feel alive while dying inside. Yeah. She gives me that weird feeling. My thoughts were disturbed when she asked me:

"Anyway, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh… er… I was just wondering if you have time for dinner… outside?" I said. I'm very nervous right now okay!

"Why not? I'll just finish this tomorrow." She said as the packed her things. But did I just heard that right? Why not? Greatness of God! WOHOO!

"Here, let me help you with that." I said as I grabbed the test papers, bundled it, and put it in a paper bag. Then, I carried it.

"Are you sure it's alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's just a bunch of test papers." I said and besides, if it's for Mikan, I wouldn't bother caring for myself.

"Whatever you say." Said she. We drove to the mall and walked around. Well, until her stomach ached.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a very worried voice.

"Yeah. Guess I'm already hungry." She said. What a relief. I thought it was the thingy… thank God.

We ate dinner outside, took a look around, and now, we're on our way home.

"Ruka?" she called out.

"Mmm?"

"Thanks." She said with that very thankful smile on her face.

"For what?" I asked her. Why would she thank me?

"For everything."

"Huh?"

"You're always there when I need you. Ruka…" oh no, what is she saying?

Mikan's POV

"You're always there when I need you Ruka…" oh no… I could feel myself blushing. Why am I blushing? Well, I've been thinking a lot about Ruka these past few days and it kinda makes me blush.

What's happening to me? I should always think of Natsume. It's Natsume I should love. I should wait for him. But he told me not to wait for him. He is already pushing me out of his life. Maybe it is time to think of myself, my happiness.

What the hell am I saying?

Could it possibly be…?

-end of chapter-

Please comment


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't Hide From Reality; One Love Part 2**_

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? And what will happen if he did so?**_

**Last time:**

_**Mikan's POV**_

"_You're always there when I need you Ruka…" oh no… I could feel myself blushing. Why am I blushing? Well, I've been thinking a lot about Ruka these past few days and it kinda makes me blush._

_What's happening to me? I should always think of Natsume. It's Natsume I should love. I should wait for him. But he told me not to wait for him. He is already pushing me out of his life. Maybe it is time to think of myself, my happiness. _

_What the hell am I thinking?_

_Could it possibly be…?_

**Mikan's POV:**

I never really thought that I would think of him more than just a friend. I know this is bad 'cause if I like him… never mind! What the hell am I thinking?

"Mikan" I heard Ruka's voice then suddenly I had goosebumps crawling on my spines. It is very disturbing. Why am I feeling like this?

"Mikan" ha called me again. Oh right! He was calling me.

"Yes Ruka?"

"Do you want to go to the park?" he asked soothingly. I looked at his eyes and I found my self drowning.

"Mikan?" he asked me with concern in his voice. I suddenly realized that he was waiting for me to answer. "Huh?" I replied. I really can't continue this. I feel like I'm insane.

"Are you feeling alright? Is there something wrong? Do you want me to get your tea?" he asked in a somehow almost in a panic voice. "No no no. I'm fine. It's just that I'm thinking." I said as I looked out of the window. Thinking of my feelings for you. Sigh.

**Ruka's POV**

Maybe she's thinking of Natsume. It's always him going round on her mind.

"Mikan, go eat the food. After that lets go to the park" I said as I go upstairs so that I can prepare. We left the house at around 3:30 pm because we woke up late. We walk around the rain forest. Mikan looks really cute on her skinny jeans, pink blouse-shirt and violet flip-flops. She wore her hair in a pink polka-dot hair band which made her look cute.

I feel my cheeks really getting hot. My heart is going to jump out of my chest. Right now I am happy.

All we did 'till sunset was watch the lake and talk about our memories in the academy. We were reminiscing all day. I can see that she's really happy. I've never seen her laugh like that. Maybe this will be the right time to tell her how I feel.

"Mikan," I started to say. She looked at me straight in the eye while smiling. "I still love you." I said and her smile was slowly fading.

**Mikan's POV**

Maybe this feeling is love. I don't know I really am confused. "Ruka" I said breaking the silence. "What do you want me to do?" I asked looking away not knowing what to do. "Smile for me." He said and I looked at him again, I noticed the sun setting down because its rays are hitting his face. Slowly the whole surrounding is getting darker and darker by the minute.

Finally, it was dark. The moon was visible and the sky is partly violet and the other side is pink-orange. I am looking at him. "I think I feel the same way." I said while smiling. After awhile I saw him smile. Then he hugged me. I just realized what I said. Tell me, did I say I feel the same way? Oh crap! Where did that come from? But he's so warm. The night lights are on and the lake reflects the stars. It is summer but feels like it's winter. It is very cold and I am shivering but this person who is hugging me is keeping me warm. Maybe I do love him. After all, it is time to move on. Right now, I am happy.

When he let go, he was blushing. I found myself feeling hot the cheeks. Maybe I'm blushing too. I covered my cheeks with my hand and smiled at him. And tried to look away.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" He asked still looking at me while smiling. "Uh, I'm fine." I replied very shyly. "It's been a long time since someone hugged me. I forgot how it felt already." Then after that we talked and talked. When I looked at my watch, I noticed that it's already 9pm.

"Ruka, it's late." I said

"Do you wanna go home?" He asked.

"Not really. It's very peaceful here. And calm. Maybe after awhile."

"Mikan, I am really bothered." He said

**Ruka's POV**

Right now I am telling her what I am feeling.

"What are you bothered about." I sighed. "Are we going steady right now?" I asked

"What do you mean? What does going steady means?" she asked very confused

I really don't know how to answer her.

"Going-" I was cutted by a voice that is very familiar to me. "Going steady means going out. Dating."

It was him… Natsume.

**-end of chapter-**

How did you find it? I really don't have anything that might happen next… Try suggesting… please?

**-dirtbagroyalty-**

p.s.: read and review…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Don't Hide From Reality; One Love Part 2**_

_**Nine years have passed by. Natsume and the others are 25 years old and they all have a job. But someone doesn't want to tell his profession to anyone. Why? And what will happen if he did so?**_

**Last time:**

**Ruka's POV**

_Right now I am telling her what I am feeling._

"_What are you bothered about." I sighed. "Are we going steady right now?" I asked_

"_What do you mean? What does going steady means?" she asked very confused_

_I really don't know how to answer her. _

"_Going-" I was cutted by a voice that is very familiar to me. "Going steady means going out. Dating." _

_It was him… Natsume._

**Mikan's POV**

I turned around to see the person I expected. The person whom I loved so much. But now, all my feelings for Ruka suddenly went down the drains. All of it. It was all about Natsume again. After all, they say that first love never dies.

"Natsume" I said and I am happy. I stood up and look at him. Even if I am not smiling I am happy.

"Mikan" he replied… he called me by my name. Then he looked at Ruka. And said "Care to talk?"

"Maybe at our house later." Ruka replied. While standing up. "Let's go." Inviting Natsume and me. "You go ahead. I'll follow." Ruka looked at him, then he walked away. I followed Ruka then looked back. There I saw the most arrogant person in the world. Standing with his hand on his pocket. Then I ran to Ruka.

**Natsume's POV **

I shooed her away though I really don't like to. I've hurt her so many time but now, after hearing what she feels for my best friend, I feel sad. I feel so alone. I feel so emo… (emotional for those who don't know what emo means… p.s. IM NOT EMO!!!)

After awhile I rode into my car and drove away going to Ruka's place.

Ruka's POV

We are now driving back to our house. I tried asking Mikan about our situation. "Are we going out or something?" "Not now Ruka… I don't think I can go out with you yet." She said and I know that it's not suppose to be her answer awhile ago. She just saw Natsume which made her change her feelings for me.

"Just don't get my hopes up." I said and she replied "Don't hope." This statement made me sad but I know that she just doesn't wanna hurt someone.

I found her waiting for me at our house's entrance.

"What?" I asked her. "Just want to say thanks and good night. I know that you two are gonna have a lot of catching up to do so might as well get out of your way. See you tomorrow." She said

"Good night and thanks for everything. See you tomorrow too." I replied. She smiled at me then walked to her room. I sat down at the sofa and waited for Natsume. After 15 minutes, the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door.

"Come on in and take a sit." I said. Then I took a sit opposite to him. "What happened?" I asked.

"I quitted my job." He replied. I was shocked. I thought he said he's not allowed to quit. "I thought that you're not allowed to quit." I asked. He just looked away.

"Now that you're free, do you like to take her back?" I asked looking straight into his eyes. He also looked back. "Yes, I do. But you like her too."

"Yeah but she likes you. She's not as happy and jolly as she used to be when she was with you. I don't like to have her but she's miserable. The reason that I liked her because she's always happy and I know that it is your reason too."

"Does she still like me back?" he asked.

"She is still thinking of you." I replied.

"I don't know what to say to her." Natsume replied.

"Explain the reason. Tell her that you left her because you were afraid that your enemies might capture her because she's you weakness." I said. I feel like I am a martyr.

Suddenly, we heard glass shattering upstairs. We quickly got up and see what's happening. And what we saw is a Mikan picking up pieces of a used-to-be porcelain vase.

**Narrator's POV o **

"Polka… you were listening weren't you?" Natsume asked.

"I'd better leave you two alone." Ruka said and going downstairs.

"No I'm not! I just happen to pass by because I went to the washroom when I accidentally hit this vase." Mikan said.

"Really? Prove it."

"I-I-I… just brushed my teeth!"

"Really may I see?" Natsume said then he kissed her.

Mikan was really shocked. Her eyes grew very big. But after awhile she closed it. After a few minutes, Natsume let go.

"You really did brush your teeth."

"I told you! But I happen to hear a few fragments." She said.

"I love you, still." Natsume said.

"Yeah, me too." Mikan replied.

"Will you still marry me?"

"Yeah."

After a few months they got married. End.

**Im sooo sorry if the story is so ugly. I am planning to create another fanfic but not drama. I'll try to create a funny one. But dunno if I can make you people laugh. I'll just try my best. I really am sorry for what became of my story. Pls. do send me your reactions towards the plot. I do hope you liked it or appreciated it.**

**With all my gratitude,**

**-dirtbagroyalty-**


End file.
